


The Waterfall

by Adhallya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhallya/pseuds/Adhallya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa find a waterfall and enjoy the fresh water and each other's company</p><p>or</p><p>my first drabble for the fandom, as part of a prompt on everybodyhatesjroth's tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caskettcase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caskettcase/gifts).



Clarke smells, there is no other way of saying it. Lexa probably doesn't smell much better but Clarke on a horse after a three-day ride is not pleasant. Lexa refrains from saying anything, like she always does, but Clarke notices that the Commander is struggling with something.  


"Hey, Lexa, are you OK? You look a little nauseous."  


"No, I'm fine, Clarke. I'm just tired of the journey."  


The blonde frowns for a second but Lexa does not waver. Suddenly they hear it. The most beautiful sound Lexa has heard, aside from Clarke's voice. The blonde hears it too and rises a bit on her horse to search for the location of the sound.  


"I think it's that way." Lexa says, with the tiniest of smiles, pointing to their left.  


The way the intensity of the sound increases proves her right. The tree line disappears to give way to the most amazing of waterfalls. The two girls look at each, hesitant. Who will make the first move? Green eyes lock onto blue, a silent request is made. Clarke smiles.  


Lexa hardly has time to process it and Clarke is already off her horse and her jacket is falling to the ground. The commander is slower but her resolve is just as strong. Discarding her clothes in a more contained manner, Lexa observes the blonde's struggle with her shoes. She is sitting on a polished rock right beside the river and Lexa smirks as she sticks out her tongue while pulling on the stubborn boot.  


"Please don't do that, Clarke. You may slip on the rock and hurt yourself."  


"Why can't I take this off?" the blonde wonders, defeated.  


"Let me help."  


Lexa gets down on one knee and places Clarke's leg on top of it. The clasp of the top is still tight and she forgot to open it in her eagerness to get in the water. As she carefully removes the boot, she is unaware of the way Clarke is looking at her. The commander's undershirt is open and Clarke has a privileged view of her cleavage. When Lexa looks up after successfully removing her boots the blonde is licking her lips.  


"Patience, Clarke." she whispers, looking into her eyes to see a thin layer of blue in them.  


After a few seconds Clarke gets up and throws herself into the cold water. It feels amazing against her sweaty skin, even if she is still wearing most of her clothes. Might as well clean everything.  


Lexa is still on shore, removing the extra pieces of her Heda garment. She's watching the blonde go under and rise in a way that does not seem completely innocent. Lexa lifts the side of her mouth. This is a different Clarke, an improvement of the mighty Wanheda and she's glad it was her doing. This is what she wanted, Clarke safe, by her side. The "in love" part was a welcome extra.  


The water is cold under her feet but Clarke seems to not mind it so Lexa walks in and submerges before she reaches the blonde. She welcomes her with open arms and Lexa falls into her embrace. Arms wrapped around neck and waist, the two girls enjoy the moment for a bit. Clarke places soft kisses on her cheek and Lexa closes her eyes.  


"You have been Heda during this trip. Can I have my Lexa now?" Clarke asks in her low, husky voice, between kisses to her jaw and neck.  
The commander knows what she means and so she stops Clarke, holding her chin and gives the blonde her happiest smile, the one only she gets to see.  


"She's here, Clarke."  


Her lips are wet and taste of fresh water and she doesn't smell so bad. The kiss is soft, but still has a neediness to it, as if they need to compensate for all the lost time. People are always around and the time they have for themselves is never enough.  


Clarke moves her hands, grabbing her hair and pulling her even closer while Lexa only tightens her embrace. Three weeks into this shift in their relationship and the Commander still holds back, moving forward merely at Clarke’s request.

They swim slowly, still in each other’s arms, and reach the place where the water falls freely from the river above. Lexa turns them around and allows Clarke to stand below the fall, washing away all the dirt and sweat and, for a brief moment, all the bad things that haunt her. Being there, alone with Lexa, her Lexa, is the highlight of her life. Kissing her while feeling fresh and clean is all the peace she needs at the moment and she knows the commander agrees.


End file.
